An agricultural cycle, elates to the cyclic activities from the growth of to the harvest of crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, rice, vegetables, and fruits. The activities include preparing the soil, removing weeds and plant residue and rocks, seeding, irrigating, fertilizing, moving plants when they grow bigger, killing bugs and fungus, wind-rowing, harvesting, baling, combining, storing, and other tasks. For example, large tillage cultivators turn the soil and prepare a seedbed. Sprayers apply nutrients, herbicides, and chemicals sometimes before planting or before plant leaves emerge (pre-emergence), and sometimes after the plant leaves emerge (post-emergence). Planters deposit seeds at measured intervals in rows that are spaced 20 to 30 inches apart. Combines gather crops and extract kernels. These agricultural, crop management machines are typically operated for many hours at a time, sometimes even into the night. The terrain may be uneven; there may be obstacles or soggy ground; there may be too much residue; the noxious spray drifts; there are weeds, fungus, insects, water shortage, and other problems. For the past thousand, individual methods and products exist to individually address some of these various problems. Then for the past fifty years when the computer became ubiquitous, there has been a push to analyze Big Data, but without improvements towards and calibration of the small data collection. There have also been problems related to managing large farms and fields and crop yield improvement.